kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor (The Emperor's Quest)
| Gender = Male | Also known as = Grandpa (by Lu Kang) | Status = Living | Age = Unknown | Clothing = Royal robe and hat | Residence = Emperor's Palace | Occupation = Ruler of China (formerly in Emperor's Rule) | Affiliation(s) = Imperial family (family) | Family = Lu Kang (grandson) Zan (nephew) Zu Chunhua (sister) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Video Games = Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po }} The Emperor was the presumed ruler and leader of China, who has been briefly mentioned in Legends of Awesomeness. He also briefly appeared as a shadowy figure in the opening slide for the level 1 chapter of Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po. He also briefly appears in "Emperor's Rule in a flashback. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness In "Royal Pain," the Emperor noticed his grandson hasn't mastered kung fu yet. The Emperor sent him down to Master Po and the Furious Five train and master kung fu. He also sent Meng Tao to supervise his grandson. The emperor told Meng Tao to tell the masters that Lu Kang can master kung fu by one month. Meng Tao had to go back to the Emperor's Palace once in a while to report on how Lu Kang is doing on his training. If Lu Kang doesn't master kung fu, the Emperor will banish him in the Mongolian wastelands. So far his grandson is doing good so far with a magic bean pod. After Meng Tao and Hundun's battle, the Emperor heard about Meng Tao's treachery with Hundun involved. The emperor had both Meng Tao and Hundun arrested. The Emperor was proud of his grandson for mastering kung fu. So the Emperor had a ceremony planed in the Jade Palace so Lu Kang can be crowned as prince. In Emperor's Rule, The Emperor gives up his power and appointed Lu Kang as his successor. In a flashback he is seen standing in front of Pang Bing when she was arrested. In Kung Fu Panda: Tales of Po As the absolute ruler of China, the emperor was peacefully sitting in his throne room with the mystical coin before his adviser coveted his ruler's mystical coin. His adviser was Fai Suan. After the coin was stolen, the emperor noticed the mystical coin is gone. The mystical coin can change one's fate. The emperor enlisted the Dragon Warrior to help and retrieve the coin back to his possession. After Fai Suan was defeated, the coin regained and was turned back into the emperor's possession. Personality The emperor is revealed to have a very strict personality when it comes to Lu Kang and being impatient when Lu Kang is a klutz. The emperor is also anxious about giving only a month to have Lu Kang trained kung fu. But otherwise he is a caring grandfather to his grandson. He is claimed to be ignorant and a tyrant in "Emperor's Rule". Relationships His grandson Seeing his grandson as a klutz, the emperor sent him to the Jade Palace masters to train and master kung fu, hoping it would help make him worthy of inheriting the throne. He soon eventually steps down and gives lu kang his throne in Emperor's Rule. Fai Suan Though Fai Swan was once the emperor's adviser, he no longer trusted him after Fai Suan stole his coin, as the emperor called on Po to retrieve it and defeat him. Meng Tao The Emperor likely trusted Meng Tao as his loyal and faithful servant, but after he tried to kill his grandson in order to take the thrown himself, the Emperor fired him. Pang Bing The Emperor found out about pang bing's rituals and he and his villagers had her arrested. She claims that he was ignorant and a tyrant. Clothing The Emperor appears to wear a long robe and hat similar to the of a emperor. Gallery Images The emperors throne.jpg| Fai suan about to steal the mystical coin.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Minor Characters Category:Bovids Category:Tales of Po Characters